I Need You Too
by MekaMonster
Summary: Finally, after so many years of dealing with the Joker, Batman's opportunity has arisen. The question is though, will he take it? (Okay. So maybe there's a hint of Batman/Joker within this. Hopefully anyway, I didn't want to make it so OOC that it would steer away from the series.)


I Need You Too

MAJOR SPOILERS. For anyone who hasn't finished Arkham Knight, do it now before you read this OnO. I don't want to hear any complaints about how I ruined the story for ya either. I just got this from sudden inspiression. :P Yeah, that's depressed inspiration. Deal. And I know I need to update A New Beginning. I'm working on it now as y'all read lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman; therefore, all rights are reserved to their respective creators. Besides if I did own Batman, I would be making terrible fics like this ;-;.

* * *

Silence. Your moves are so calm. Collected even. And yet, it seems as though I can hear your racing thoughts. Feel your pounding heart. "Hey Bats, you still here?" You questioned. Yes, I'm still here. I'm right here waiting with you Joker. Don't you worry.

Nightfall quickly descended upon the roaring flames of Gotham, your vibrant green eyes scanned the dimly lit area. Peering from the darkness, I heard you call out for me. Is this my doing you ask? Quietly, I treaded closer until I was close to the only visible light source; however, was still blanketed within the darkness. The sudden sound of shattering glass caused a small grin to cross my face. Yes, I suppose it is.

Appearing inside an abandoned building, you hoisted the gun in front of your elegant physique as you came across a large portrait of you. Of us. The sight alone caused me to look away. "Ah. Good times." My fists clenched tightly as a deep scowl etched itself into my face. Glaring at the back of your head, you will never understand how much I desperately yearned to bash it in. But that would be exactly what you would have wanted, wouldn't it Joker? Involuntarily unclenchng my fists, I slowly turned towards the portrait and witnessed its unsightliness. My breath became shallow as I gazed upon your limp form...Glancing at you now, I desperately wished for this night to end for you will never understand how much it pained me to carry your colorless body within my arms. You will never understand how much regret I had to retain the moment I looked upon your sickly skin, your pale smile, and your ashen eyes... Hmph. Even if you were alive to see this, I wouldn't allow you to. That would just prove you right.

As if sensing an unwelcomed presence, you hastily moved away from the memory and straight into the other that haunts me to this day...A quick slam from the incinerator door pulled me from my reverie. Well, and your high pitched voice. "I'm not dead! I'm very much alive!" You screamed. How I wished that were true, my forgotten Prince of Crime.

"Oh. Wait a minute. This…This isn't my grave!" But it is my dear old friend. You complain that it's "too small" and "all overgrown"; however, it's fitting for a man of your small stature. You fail to realize just how little mark you left upon this city Joker. This world. A deep frown stretched across your lips as your fists clenched tightly. "Very funny Bats! You of all people should know some jokes can be in bad taste!" Oh? But isn't that what you have always tried to make me see? That life was just a "...monsterous demented gag?" Heh. It was never funny the first time Joker and it is certainly not funny for the last.

A comforting blanket of darkness shrouded my vision suddenly. If not for your erratic shooting, I would have believed I finally ridded my self of you. But that would have been my greatest lie yet. I know what I have to do to stop you. As the statue I resided in bursted suddenly, I caught a glimpse of your permanent smiling face right before my kelvar covered boot connected to it. Hearing the sickening crunch caused a small amount of satisfaction to swell within me. After punching you through the wall, I stood infront of a metal one suddenly. This is it.

After a moment of staring, I couldn't help looking back at all of our years fighting eachother. Why? Why did it have to be you? Why did we have to end it this way? I looked down upon my gloved hand, recalling all the moments I could have easily ended our ridiculous power struggle. Ever since you first deemed yourself the Clown Prince of Crime I knew I had to end you. What you did to Gotham, to Barbara, to Gordon, to Jason, to Alfred, to me...Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to kill you. I should have killed you, but I couldn't...A small frown began to form as the chamber jolted from its resting position. I should have saved you.

"You know, you almost had me back there. Me! What do I have to be afraid of?" The question lingered in my mind just as the chamber arrived at its destination; however, I could not dwell upon it for my mouth began to move on its own accord.

"You're afraid of being ashes. You're afraid of being forgotten. And you will be forgotten, Joker." Even if it kills me to do so.

A moment seemed to pass as I stared up into your frightened face. My hands slackened around your throat when I gazed into your fearful eyes. I honestly wished it didn't have to end this way Joker. I wished I could have saved you from spiralling this far down into this madness. I wish we could have had a different life together. Pulling you close, I narrowed my eyes to mask their swollenness. You, on the other hand, didn't even attempt to hide your feelings from me as I gazed into your eyes once more. Fear, anguish, regret...I have never seen so much pain dance in your glistening eyes before. In that moment though, something within me shattered and rage consumed me as I headbutted you towards the cell. YOU'RE THE CAUSE FOR ALL OF THIS.

Punch after punch rained down upon you as you stubbornly refused to let go. Wanting this end this once and for all, I quickly round housed kicked you inside. You struggled to your feet, but after a split second of realization, you hastily moved towards the opening.

"No, Bats, wait!" No, I'm tired of waiting Joker. I'm tired of our constant fights!

"No, Bruce! Don't leave me! Please!" My eyes widened suddenly as you called my name, but it was too late to realize what I had done. As if I was separated from my body, my hand forcibly pushed your cell back, taking you with it. Your gloved hand reached out to me. I quickly turned my back as the pair of doors opened.

"I need you." Hearing the doors close sent a wave of relief through me; however, my mind refused me solace. Over and over, images of your frightened face flashed throughout my core. Over and over, your last words echoed within my ears. Tears fell down my stained cheeks and my hands gripped at my chest as sudden realization dawned upon me. A cracked sob escaped me after falling down upon my knees.

"I need you too."

* * *

Oh...Oh, my heart. Why did I do this to myself? \\(;-;)/ I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm gonna go cry in a corner now (;-;) Let me know what you guys think of this one and should I continue writing Batman x Joker fics?


End file.
